mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Daisy
|enactor = Kate Flemming (2000) Jen Taylor (2001-2003) Deanna Mustard (2003-present) |jpactor = Hiromi Tsuru (2000-2003) Yumi Shimura (2004-2016) Yoko Hikasa (2016-present) }} or casually , is the ruler of Sarasaland, who was once kidnapped by Tatanga and rescued by Mario. Daisy is a deuteragonist in the Mario franchise. Hence the name, she is fond with flowers. She is portrayed as best friends with Princess Peach as well as being Luigi's love interest. Despite being the ruler of Sarasaland, Daisy resided in the Mushroom Kingdom."Peach missed female companionship until this girl with the orange hair moved into the Mushroom Kingdom." –''Mario Party 6'' website Princess Daisy appeared in Mario spin-offs, although she appeared in a few games of the Super Mario series. Daisy behaves like Peach but tomboyish and energetic. Profile Physical description Daisy has blue eyes, fair skin, and orange hair. Daisy is sometimes depicted with darker, titian hair, and tan skin. Additionally, Daisy is described as being very young, and her neotenic features match this description. She has round cheeks, a button nose, thin, nude-colored lips, and large, round eyes with thick, black lashes on the sides. Her hair is long with a flipped style and parted bangs. She has an average weight and height compared to other Mario characters, being only slightly shorter than Peach but taller than Luigi, and generally being in the middle of weight classes in the Mario Kart series. Daisy is represented by the colors yellow, orange, and green. Daisy wears a yellow, floor-length gown that is strikingly similar to Peach's dress with white and orange accents. The details of the dress include puffed sleeves with white, petal-shaped openings, a white, petal-shaped collar, orange panniers at her waist, and orange frills at the opening of her dress. Her accessories include short, white gloves with petal-shaped openings, orange heels, a gold crown with red jewels on the sides, earrings, and a brooch; her jewellery is coordinated with green gems and white, petal-shaped rims. Personality traits Daisy is a sassy, spunky, boisterious, feisty and energetic tomboy.Nintendo. Mario Party 10 (2015). Retrieved 17 March, 2019. Although Tatanga kidnapped Daisy,Super Mario Land instruction booklet (1990) page 3. Nintendo Co., Ltd.'' she can defend herself from Bowser. She is supposedly the love interest of Luigi, which has been hinted at many times in games. However, they were not officially confirmed and Daisy may not even return the feelings towards him. Lilac Sky. Luaisy is canon? (July 23, 2017). Mario Amino. Retrieved March 30, 2019. Powers and abilities Princess Daisy's powers and abilities}} Princess Daisy has not used her powers in her debut. In Mario spin-offs, she has shown more of her powers such as flower powers. Daisy has similar habits to Peach, as Daisy is an echo fighter of Peach in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Like Peach, she can transform her clothing as seen in Mario Golf: World Tour. Paraphernalia Princess Daisy's paraphernalia}} Since her second game appearance, Mario Tennis, Daisy used tools and weapons in different occasions. During sporting events, Daisy either uses her tennis racket or golf club. During party events, she uses a Dice Block. Etymology Daisy is named after a European grassland flower relating to Daisy's flower powers and her symbol. It has a yellow disc that matches her dress and white petals. Daisy came from dæges ēage, an Old English word translating to "day's eye". The Daisy is a composite flower (meaning two sets of flowers) relating to Daisy's design which she has two layers of her dress. Appearances Princess Daisy's appearances}} Trivia *Daisy is the first major Mario character to not be created by Shigeru Miyamoto. *It has been known that Daisy has a tomboyish personality. **This is shown by Daisy and Yoshi's tag team name in Mario Party 8 being Tomboy Trouble. **Most of her game descriptions or official websites refer her as a "tomboy". *In Mario is Missing!, there is a woman that provides the help information who has a strong resemblance to Princess Daisy in terms of appearance. However, it is not confirmed as to whether this character is Daisy or not. *Daisy was played by Samantha Matthis in the live-action movie Super Mario Bros., only she was a blonde, dinosaur/human hybrid and the princess of an alternate dimension called Dinohatten. *She was also in a series of comic books just titled "Gameboy Comics" which featured Tatanga escaping the Gameboy world and trying to take over the real world. In that, Daisy was his captive but didn't exactly show restraint. Instead of complaining of being a prisoner, she instead spent most of the issues just trying to politely talk Tatanga out of his conquest, since he was in love with her so she thought she could persuade him. *Daisy is the only Mario Kart: Double Dash!! newcomer not to be cut in any future Mario Kart game. Only she and Waluigi appeared in Mario Kart DS, while Waluigi was absent in Mario Kart 7, (though he was supposed to be in the game as a playable character). *Along with Waluigi, Daisy appears in every Mario Party game since Mario Party 3 as a playable character except Mario Party Advance. *Daisy was revived because some game developers have made an evil version of Peach named WaluPeachie, but Miyamoto rejected this idea. *Princess Daisy has had 3 designs. *In Super Smash Bros. Melee, one of Peach's alternate costumes is based on Daisy's outfit and it even changes her appearance to closely resemble Daisy, while in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, it only became a recoloring of her appearance. **Peach no longer has the Daisy alternate costume after Daisy appears as a fighter in Ultimate. Gallery References See also: *Princess Peach *Daisy Blossom Navigation }}fr:Princesse Daisy de:Prinzessin Daisy pl:Daisy fi:Princess Daisy es:Princesa Daisy it:Principessa Daisy ja:/デイジー ru:Принцесса Дейзи nl:Princess Daisy zh:雏菊公主 no:Prinsesse Daisy da:Prinsesse Daisy pt-br:Princesa Daisy Category:Female Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Land Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Royalty Daisy